


Discovering Desperation

by omofics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Peter Parker, Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Male Solo, Masturbation, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omofics/pseuds/omofics
Summary: A bored Peter comes across a new kink and decides to indulge.





	Discovering Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> If piss desperation isn't your thing, now's your last warning to back out. :)

Simple curiosity had brought Peter to the video buffering on his computer monitor. He’d been scrolling online and come across a thread debating the weirdest kinks. He’d thought it would be good for a laugh, and most of it was, but one of the comment chains hadn’t made him laugh so much. Instead, the thought of “piss desperation” had intrigued him. He certainly wasn’t going to admit that in the thread or to anyone he knew, but it was true. He’d skimmed through a few written stories and jumped around a couple videos, but this was the first one that had held enough of his attention to watch all the way through.

A man in his twenties was relaxed on a bed in a pretty non-descript room, already erect at the start of the clip. His face was cut out of the shot, but Peter could stand to imagine. He was fairly average looking, but Peter’s eyes were drawn to the obvious bulge of his bladder that interrupted the otherwise soft lines of his physique. He was squirming with one hand around his already lubed dick. He squeezed to fight the urge but couldn’t completely stop the squirming. Once he had a bit more control, he loosened his grip slightly and pulled down then up slowly. He was breathing hard but kept an agonizingly slow pace with simple strokes, all the way down to lightly tap his balls then all the way back up before he repeated the process. He let out a soft groan that went straight to Peter’s own dick and sent him reaching down to adjust himself as he hardened.

He’d calmed down the desperation enough that only his uncontrollably quivering thighs gave away how badly he needed to go. The guy picked up the speed of his hand early in the video. Peter wondered if it was more to help distract him from the urge to piss or if he just couldn’t control how aroused he was getting. Now he focused on quicker strokes along the middle of his cock. He didn’t stray too high or too low anymore. His breathing had picked up too, gasping every so often and reminding Peter of his own neglected erection. He held onto the willpower not to grab ahold of himself.

The man’s pace picked up again, and he was back to pulling his strokes higher, paying more attention to his sensitive head. He finally reached his top speed, enough to shake himself and cause the bed beneath him to creak slightly with each upstroke. His thighs shook more than ever and he couldn’t seem to decide on one place to keep his feet. His hand was a blur. He raised his hips and started to fuck into his hand, spreading his legs wider apart. His chest was heaving with the effort.

He slowed down with a strangled gasp right before a spurt of cum landed on his abs. Another dripped down onto his hand, and a third joined the first higher up on his stomach. He kept stroking his softened dick, focusing on the head, and before long he couldn’t hold back the piss that started spurting out to join the cum on his abs. He kept tugging, sprinkling piss along his abs and chest. It dribbled down to soak the bed beneath him, but he kept going until there was nothing left in his bladder. He breathed hard in the aftermath with a looser grip on his dick. The bulge of his bladder was completely gone, revealing his normally flat stomach. After a couple seconds of no movement, the video ended and looped back to the start. Peter clicked to pause the video, not mentally ready to watch it a second time.

That was… inarguably the weirdest porn he’d ever watched, but he couldn’t deny that he was almost impossibly hard. In fact, he yearned to try for himself.

One side effect of the spider bite was a greatly increased metabolism. As a downside, he went through a lot more food than before. As a plus for today’s experiment, fluids went through his system just as quickly now. In almost no time, he had a soda and a tall glass of water in front of him. The goal was to get as desperate as possible with enough time to spare before he had to worry about May coming home tonight. It was the summer after his senior year and Mr. Stark had already gotten on his back for overdoing it with patrols all day at the start of the break, so he had too much time alone spent being bored. He wasn’t in the mood for being creative. The video had excited him enough, so copying it seemed like an easy way to enjoy an afternoon.

He opened a new tab to scroll through YouTube. He clicked on a video and had finished both drinks by the end. That was easy enough. He made a quick trip to the kitchen to grab another glass of water, found another video when he came back to his room, and repeated the process. He gave his bladder an experimental push with his palm and wasn’t feeling much yet, but he could wait.

It was just past lunch time, and he was alone until at least six. If he wanted to copy the guy from the video, he’d need a towel or something to avoid actually wetting his bed and alerting May. He snatched the used one that was drying from his last shower on his door, folded it in half, and spread it about where he thought he’d be on the bed when the time came. Would one towel be enough? He grabbed a clean one and placed it over the first towel to be safe. He just had to make sure to get those in the washer when he was done. Preparation done, he sat back down with another can of soda for variety. He let himself enjoy the taste and the tingle of the carbonation in the first sip before he distracted himself by catching up with Instagram.

When he reached the posts he’d already seen, he realized he’d zoned out and finished his drink long ago. He could feel a slight need to piss, but not to the point where he’d normally leave the room to use the bathroom. He’d honestly expected this to go more quickly with his metabolism, but it wasn’t like he was pressed for time. He shrugged to himself and grabbed his third glass of water. He let himself get distracted to pass the time his body needed.

He’d finished his fifth glass and he was definitely feeling the liquids now. A light pressure had settled along his abs. Another testing press with his hand almost made him lose it sitting there at his desk. He pinched at himself and took a deep breath to reel the feeling back in. His Parker luck kicked in and the front door clicked open. Fuck.

Acting quickly, he grabbed the towels from his bed and draped them on the back of his desk chair like he sometimes did after a shower. A few quick keyboard combinations bookmarked the video he’d been saving for later and closed all of his internet tabs. He tossed the empty soda cans in his trash bin for good measure. The sudden worry had done a good job of removing all hints of arousal, so he unlocked his bedroom door to greet whoever had come in.

Ned was waiting in the living room with a Lego set they’d been waiting to work on. He’d gotten bored and came over uninvited, as was their usual routine. It didn’t take long to catch up with each other considering they’d just met up a couple days ago. Ned poured out the Lego pieces on his bedroom floor while Peter took a final glance around the room to check for anything incriminating.

Peter consciously kept track of his hands, afraid if he stopped thinking about their position, he’d find one clenched around his dick to hold back his rapidly growing need. He couldn’t remember ever having to piss so badly, but he’d tasted his forbidden fruit in the form of one particularly arousing amateur porno and now he couldn’t bring himself to cancel his afternoon plans by foiling all his effort now.

Ned ended up staying an hour, barely long enough to get started on the model. Peter couldn’t even remember what they were building anymore. He was too distracted trying to think of anything not even tangentially related to liquids while pressing his legs together.

Finally, he made up a non-existent Spider-Man patrol to convince Ned to leave. He was struggling not to grab ahold of himself or bounce his legs to ease the desperation, but he couldn’t stop the tremble in his thighs without physically holding them still with his hands. He could see that the guy in the video hadn’t been overacting based on his own reactions. He wondered if he’d even be able to last long enough to go through with the original plan. He felt close to bursting.

He barely managed to act normal while he walked Ned to the door. He flipped the lock as soon as Ned was out and let loose as sigh of relief. He dropped the act once he was alone and managed a half-walk, half-waddle to his room while gripping himself for dear life. He had to let go to refold the towels the way they were and arrange them sloppily on his bed. He grabbed his phone and took a second to find the bookmark he’d made from his computer.

He tossed the phone beside his pillow while the video buffered again. He gently unbuckled his jeans and groaned softly at the relief that came with removing the external pressure on his bladder. He hooked his thumbs in his boxers and swept them and his jeans into a pile on the floor. His shirt joined a moment later. He considered for a moment and decided to make one more run for the kitchen to chug a final glass of water before he gently lowered himself onto the bed.

His phone’s screen had gone blank, so he unlocked it and set the video to play. It took more effort and time than usual with his throbbing bladder distracting him every so often, but soon enough his cock stood at attention, just as raging hard as earlier in the afternoon.

He’d spent years learning to be silent to avoid interruption or embarrassment while he was rubbing one out, but summer break had afforded him much more privacy once he was old enough to stay home alone, and he’d gotten used to letting himself be vocal. So, he unabashedly let out a drawn-out groan when he first grasped himself, knowing just the right amount of pressure to start with and finding that it felt better than any time he could remember.

With the way his bladder felt, he couldn’t afford to take his time. He pumped out a little lotion from his nightstand, just enough to make his hand slip along his length with less effort but not enough to dull too much of the sensation of skin on skin. He skipped the slower, gentler strokes he tended to start with and moved straight to a mid-paced jerk with a twist at the top thrown in after every few strokes. He usually reached a pleasurable sort of zoned-out haze by the time he reached this pace, but he had to focus on not letting his bladder fail this time. That just turned him on all the more.

Soon, every stroke brought a gasp or a harsh exhale and he could feel himself approaching the edge. He let himself pick up the pace with a moan and suddenly, he was cumming, the results splattering across his stomach and pelvis. He felt the usual release that he was seeking, but it dimmed in comparison to the irresistible urge to piss. So, he let go of his control.

Breathing like he really had gone on patrol, he tried to follow along with the video and did through the first few spurts of piss, but he was too sensitive to go on and finished with a steady stream after he had to let go of his dick for comfort. He groaned in pleasure and relief once more at the release before he sat up to go about the rest of his day.


End file.
